Instant messaging (IM) is a type of online chat that offers real-time text transmission over the Internet or a local area network. Short messages are typically transmitted bi-directionally between two parties, when each user chooses to complete a thought and select send. Some IM applications can use push technology to provide real-time text, which transmits messages character by character, as they are composed. More advanced instant messaging can add file transfer, clickable hyperlinks, voice over Internet protocol (IP), or video chat.
Several instant messaging applications are available, but today's known messaging applications are either not secure or they cannot operate over multiple devices with strong data retention. For example, most encrypted chat products use temporary one-time encryption keys for device-to-device chat, and the data is not available to other devices, or through device chat history. Also, chat messages on most traditional applications are stored in plain-text format which is not secure from unauthorized viewing.